Is It Even Necessary to Apologize?
by Tippens
Summary: Rockstar Jo and her manager Chuck end up in bed together.


**Tags: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm** **Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism** **Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence** **Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction**

The paper bag was hypnotizing. Watching the stains that covered the brown sack dance in front of her eyes as it was blown into made Jo want to fall asleep. She was starting to feel anxiety as it crumpled up and became a strange looking balloon during huffs of air. She tore her eyes away from the bag and shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"Okay," she started calmly, "we can fix this. This is not really a big deal." The person who had been blowing into the sack stopped abruptly and looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Jo," Chuck squeaked, "I am going to die." The sentence was muffled since the bag was still on his lips. "Sam is going to kill me, and I will die. I will be buried six feet under. My ashes will scatter in the wind."

"How can you have your ashes scattered and be buried at the same time?" Chuck smacked her in the shoulder with his free hand. "Ow," she responded, rubbing the spot where he hit her. "That hurt. And you're being dramatic. Sam is not going to kill you." She thought for a second. "He's more likely just to hit you in the face once and scream at you for ten minutes."

Chuck's eyes went wide. "That's worse!" He started breathing into the bag faster, and Jo decided not to point out that getting screamed at was in no way worse than dying.

"Do you want me to get Gabe?" He nodded and when she started to get off the couch he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Want me to text him?" Chuck nodded again, his breaths slowing down.

She had texted Gabriel from her phone, code red com now to c's room. He had responded with, brt blondie. After assuring Chuck he was on his way, he had calmed down enough to put the bag down and rested his head on her shoulder, the one he had smacked, with his eyes closed. Jo thought it was best not to tell him such an intimate gesture was probably not the best thing to do in their situation. She held his wrist and rubbed her thumb along his skin. Looking around at that hotel room, she started thinking about what led to his freak out.

Jo was the lead singer of a band called Hellhounds, and Chuck was their manager. They had been celebrating the night before, excited about their first big show: opening for Vince Vincente, Jo's musical hero. Her and her father, before he died, had listened to him together all the time, so Vince held a special place in her heart.

Her and Chuck had both broken their respective streaks of sobriety by slamming back shots of whiskey and jäger bombs in the hotel bar. When Gabriel, the drummer for Hellhounds and Chuck's best friend, had finally gotten them to stop, the two were fairly drunk. He had managed to drag the two of them to Chuck's room and gotten them both inside. Jo had collapsed onto the couch and Gabriel had gotten Chuck into the bed, and when he tried to bring Jo to her room she pushed him away and mumbled something about being too tired to do anymore "walking bullshit", so he had shrugged and left them there, heading back to his own room.

Jo did not remember everything, just flashing images of stumbling to the bed, clothes being torn off, and teeth clacking together during awkward, messy kisses. They had woken up the next morning in the bed, naked and tangled together in the sheets, hungover and ashamed. After each drinking several glasses of water and taking tylenol, Chuck had put on a robe and some most likely clean boxers and Jo put her clothes from the night before on. That was when the older man remembered that Jo was set to have a date with Sam Winchester, a very tall man that scared Chuck shitless and caused the panicking.

A knock at the door snapped Jo out of her thoughts. She patted her friend on the chest and went to get it. Gabriel brushed passed her and tripped over something on his way to the couch. He picked it up and scrunched his face up when he saw that it was Chuck's briefs.

"Did you scare off the maid service?" he asked, taking a look around at the clothes and towels scattered around the room. "How can two people make such a mess in one night?" He sniffed the air and smirked. "You two nasties fucked last night!" Jo buried her face in her hands and Chuck whimpered. "Sam is gonna kill you, dude."

"Why did I think you'd be helpful?" Jo muttered at the same time Chuck whined out "I know! I am gonna die!" The paper bag was brought back up to his mouth, but before he could started puffing, Jo leaped across the room and snatched it out of his hand.

"No, no more bag." She pointed at him and held the sack high up when he tried to reach for it. She winced when the sleeve of his robe slipped down and saw the raised line of scars on his arm that were a near match to the ones on her legs. "You're gonna be fine. Sam is... He's... I'll talk to him. I bet I can get him to not freak out." She tried to sound convincing, but her voice cracked. An uneasy feeling was settling in her stomach.

"Or you could not tell him," Gabe suggested, shrugging. "I mean, you guys aren't actually dating." Jo made a face at him but didn't answer, because he was right.

Sam Winchester had been her crush since she was twelve years old and she had only gotten the courage to ask him out a few weeks before. They hadn't been able to go on a date yet because of how busy they had both been. Sam was a lawyer on a trip in New York at that moment, representing a friend in a breach of contract case.

"He'll find out," Chuck said miserably. "He'll find out. And Donna will find out and if I don't get murdered I'll die alone."

Jo was about to respond when there was another knock at the door. She answered it and was surprised to see Chuck's twin Amara standing there. The taller woman smiled at her and walked right in. Chuck immediately jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know why your here, but I am so happy."

"Aren't you supposed to be at that druggie wilderness thing?" Gabriel asked, plopping himself on the couch. He pulled out a 3 Musketeers bar from his pocket and unwrapped it. "Tryin' to get closer to God and growin' out your armpit hair." Amara walked over and kicked him in the shin, causing a girlish scream to come out of Gabe's mouth.

"I was allowed to leave early," she replied, glaring as Gabe rubbed his leg. "I wouldn't miss this." She looked back her brother. "Mom and dad would have loved to be here." Chuck looked at Jo, then back at his sister and burst into tears. Amara rushed over and held him and said to Gabriel, "What did you do to him?"

"Wha- why do you think it's me?" Gabriel said, offended. "I have not done anything." He pointed at Jo, "Ask that one what sh-"

Jo interrupted him. "No! No need." She walked over to Gabriel and yanked him off the couch and led him to the door. "Let's leave these two alone."

Jo took Gabriel down the hall to the room she shared with their bassist Maggie, who thankfully was not there. She made Gabe wait on the bed while she took a quick shower and changed. The whole time she was putting her clothes on, he had his eyes closed and was mocking her for being scared of Amara, which she insisted was understandable. Amara had once broken the nose of a woman Chuck had dated when finger shaped bruises showed up on his arms and scratches appeared on his face.

After she dressed they both headed down to the hotel restaurant to eat lunch, since Jo was practically starving. They each ordered a sandwich and a soda and the sat quietly for a few seconds.

"So, you fell off the wagon and banged your friend," Gabriel said, taking a sip of water. "Happens to everyone."

The young woman stared at him blankly, chin resting on her hand. "Do you ever stop and think about how useless you are?"

"Hey, don't be mean to me just 'cause you and Chucko are idiots. I tried to get you to stop last night but you just wouldn't listen."

She had to admit he was right. Again. Having sex with Chuck was not the worst thing she had ever done; that was probably when she was fourteen, stole her mom's car, and wrapped it around a tree. She was lucky to be alive.

She was more upset over the fact the she had lost her three straight years of sobriety. Plus possibly ruining her chances with Sam, and Chuck's with Donna Hanscum, a police officer he had a crush on who had moved from Minnesota to Los Angeles after her divorce, wasn't great.

Her and Chuck had met in AA when she was nineteen, and had become close friends when they had discovered the cuts they inflicted on themselves. It was only natural when, during Jo's second run of college when she had met musical twins Alicia and Max and decided to start a band, that Chuck would be involved. Gabe's involvement was only because he had been the only drummer she'd known.

"My life is not goin' great right now," she sighed. Gabriel asked if she still planned to tell Sam and she responded, "Yes, I have to."

Gabriel gestured behind her. "Well then, your life may get slightly worse." She turned and saw Sam walking towards her.

"What's he doing here?" Jo hissed as she was watched Sam through the restaurant window. He didn't seem like he saw her yet. "He's not supposed to be here! Why is here? He's supposed to be in New York! Why isn't he in New York?"

"I am certain you're not speaking to me," Gabriel said, "but I'll answer anyway; don't know, don't know, don't care." Jo turned back toward Gabriel, a panicked expression on her face. "Chill it ya boozehound. Why are you freaking out anyway? You just said you were gonna tell him about you and Chuck."

"Not here! Not now!" She started chewing on her fingernails. "I thought I would have at least a week to prepare," she mumbled.

"Well, you can get it over with now. Go ahead and ruin your chances with the dude you've been salivating over for the past fifteen years."

Jo groaned. She was annoyed, but couldn't deny it. She used to have a crush on his brother Dean, but she had walked in on him kissing another boy. Sam had been so sweet to her back then, comforting her, that she couldn't help it but fall for him.

"Hey Jo," Sam said from behind her. The blonde put on a smile that she hoped was convincing and stood up. Sam held his arms out for a hug while Jo held out a hand for a handshake. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Sam decided to lean down, pat her shoulders twice, and kiss her forehead. He then pulled her chair out a little bit and pushed it in when she sat back down.

"Jesus Christ," Gabriel muttered.

Sam and Jo ignored him, eyes only on each other. The waiter cam by with the drinks and food, and asked Sam if he wanted anything, and the man ordered a Coke.

"So," Jo said after a few minutes of silence. "You're here. Not in New York. Why?"

"Oh, it only took a few hours," Sam responded. "Though I spent the night. Y'know some college kids out there are waiting for you. That's how I found out you were in here."

"Are they-" Gabriel started to asked, but Sam cut him off with "They're guys, you perv."

Jo laughed and took a bite of her sandwich. She swallowed, then took a deep breath. "Sam, I need to tell you something important."

Amara was on the couch rubbing circles into her brother's back. When he had finally stopped crying, she had sat him down and took the paper bag Jo had thrown away out of the trashcan and handed over to Chuck, who furiously blowing into it. "It's okay, it's okay," she whispered to him. Chuck could not bring himself to tell her what had happened yet.

Despite being twins, Amara and Chuck hadn't always been close. Chuck was small and weak when he was younger, and throughout their childhood their parents had told her to protect him. She didn't though; instead she would break the lego sculptures he built or rip the drawings he made or push him into mud. Amara had been his primary bully for so long. That changed when they were nine.

It was winter and their parents were driving them to a Christmas lights show. It was snowing pretty bad out, and the car ended up sliding off the highway. Amara had promised him in the hospital that she would look out for him like a real sister from then on. Chuck knew she still blamed herself for his drinking, which is why she started taking pills.

Chuck eventually put the bag down. "How upset would you be if I did something awful?"

She stopped rubbing his back. "Well, I guess it would depend on what you did." She smiled at him. "Did you murder someone?"

He shook his head in response, not in the mood for jokes. "I got drunk last night, and I, uhm, had sex with Jo."

"Well then," Amara responded. She took a breath. "I'll just go kill her," she stated calmly and got the up.

Chuck jumped and grabbed her arm. "No, don't. It was both our faults, we both made the decision to drink and, y'know, do that."

"Obviously, I don't believe you." She wrenched her arm free and walked to the door. Her calm demeanor was scaring him. "I told you not to get involved with someone from AA, especially her. She's a young, dumb, bad influence." She opened the door and walked out, Chuck at her heels.

Jo, Sam, and Gabriel were waiting at the elevator. After paying for their meals, the two Hellhounds band members signed some autographs and took selfies with the fans that were waiting for them. Jo was ecstatic that they were actually recognized and Gabe kept mumbling about how there were "too many male fans." The elevator dinged open and Amara and Chuck walked out.

"Oh, hey," Sam said, surprised to see them. "I thought you were camping?" he said to Amara, who stood in front of the elevator so they wouldn't go in.

"Not anymore," she responded, glaring at the blonde singer. Her brother was yanking at her sleeve, begging her to leave, but he was ignored. "Jo, I need to speak with you. Privately."

"Uh, no. Thank you though," she glance at Chuck, concerned. The older man started huffing a little, an indication he was going to freak out again. He started feeling around his pockets, muttering about the paper bag.

Amara turned to Sam. "Chuck told me something interesting that happened last night between him and Jo."

"Oh, Jo told me," the Winchester replied. He smiled, "It happens."

Amara and Chuck stared at him, both confused. "Really?" Chuck asked. "You're not mad?" Sam shook his head.

"You're seriously fine with the fact that your little harlot manipulated my big brother into getting drunk and having sex?"

"I wouldn't say 'manipulated'", Gabriel interjected, using air quotes. "It's more like mutual stupidity."

Sam blinked. He turned to Jo. "You slept with him?" he asked, disgusted. The woman looked down at the floor shamefully. "You told me you just got drunk." Jo looked back up at Sam but didn't respond. She could see the hurt on his face. The Winchester turned to Chuck, and opened his mouth to say something to him, but realized the band manager had run off. "Where'd he go?" The four of them all looked around and spotted him dashing away, and Sam took off after him, Amara behind him and Jo and Gabe behind her.

The bathroom had just been cleaned, which Chuck was grateful for. It smelled like bleach and fabulouso. He didn't actually have to go, it was just the first place he thought of to hide from Sam. He knew the man was chasing him and was sure he had fooled the man into thinking he had run outside. The door being shoved open proved him wrong.

Sam walked inside, panting slightly. He was clearly angry. Amara, Jo, and Gabriel followed close behind. "Chuck," the Winchester growled. A few things happened then; Amara stepped in front of her brother, ready to protect him. Jo grabbed Sam's shoulder but was quickly shaken off. And Gabriel leaned against the sinks, taking a kitkat out of his pocket. Sam then shoved the younger Shurley twin out of the way, and she hit the wall hard and fell down.

Chuck was shocked; he had never seen that happen to his sister before. She had always been physically stronger than him. She never backed down from a fight and never lost. He was certain he'd never even seen her get hurt. So that was probably why he picked up the plunger that was leaning against the wall and smacked Sam in the head with the rubber part.

"Ow," he said, clutching his forehead. "And ew." He took a step toward Chuck, who lifted the plunger higher. Sam held his hands up in surrender.

"Look, Sam," Chuck said as he and Gabriel helped his sister up. "I'm sorry about what happened. Jo and I did something real stupid. But I'm more upset about the drinking, not the sex because you actually aren't together."

"That is exactly what I said," Gabriel said, mouthful of chocolate. "I mean really, is it even necessary to apologize for that?"

Sam shot him a glare. Jo put his hand on his shoulder and he didn't shake her off this time. "I'm sorry too," she said, voice cracking. "I should've told you the whole thing, but I was scared. I am so sorry about everything."

The tall man sighed. "Maybe I overreacted little."

"Yeah, you did," Gabriel said, "but it was pretty funny." Amara grabbed the plunger from her brother and whacked him in ribs with it.

Later, during soundcheck, Sam and Jo were standing at the stage, looking at all the empty seats. They would filled within a few hours.

"So Vince is a pretty cool guy," Sam said. They had just spent a half hour talking to him. Jo smiled at him. He returned it, blushing. "Uhm, so tomorrow night, dinner and a movie?"

"Yeah," she responded happily.

"And no Chuck _."_

She laughed. "No Chuck."


End file.
